Heroes of the Worlds
by InfinityMidnight
Summary: On a warm day in summer, the squids found a portal to a place unknown to Minecraftians and squid kind. During the longest day of the year, they teamed up with a powerful foe to destroy both worlds. The gods would not let this happen so they sent 2 of their heroes from the prophecy that ended Ghia's rein, Percy and Nico to meet Team Crafted and save the day... again. Review Please!
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own a lot of characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Team Crafted.

On a warm day in summer, the squids found a portal to a place unknown to Minecraftians and squid kind. During the longest day of the year, they teamed up with a powerful foe to destroy both worlds. Little did they know, the gods would not let this happen so they sent 2 of their heroes from the prophecy that ended Ghia's rein of terror, Percy and Nico. They appeared on the doorstep of a great place known as Spawn City where they meet the one and only Team Crafted. Follow their journey as they discover a whole new world and Percy finds out why Nico "hates" him.

(Seto is not part of team crafted but in this story he will cause I need him in


	2. Dreams

Why would you think that I will update everyday? I can't even write everyday! Anyways, here is a chapter a week early cause I can. Enjoy my silverlights!

Percy

Dang you, Hera. Why you go into my dreams? Isn't it enough that you took me away for so long? Anyways, my dream.

I watch as a old lady walked around me, her gray hair still so soft. Hera. I drew Riptide and held the golden blade out in front of me, keeping her away. She laughed at my pathtic attempt.

"Hello, Percy" Hera greeted.

"What do you want now Hera?" I said pissed. She was really getting on my nerves.

"Thats not a nice way to great your aunt."

A snicker from me and a flip of my blade. I never really thought about it.

Not when you stole my memories and sent me across the land."

"About that. I'm sending you on another quest to save the world. Good luck, you'll need it"

"Wait! Why always me?! I am tired off this!" I yelled as the dream started to fade. I heard her say one last thing before I woke up, "You won't be alone."

I woke up with a start to see a guy I knew from camp and a ton of quests, Nico. The Ghost King himself. Thanks, now I can spend another quest with him glaring and hating me some more. I watched as he woke up with a groan and placed a pale hand against his forehead. He glanced at me before looking up at the sky and saying "Why must it be this dimwit of all people?" He sat up and brushed off the dirt that settled on his tight black pants. His brown aviator jacket slipping off those bony shoulders. "Where are we?" He asked while making sure his Stygian Iron sword was still in its' sheath. I looked around to see a huge stone wall. "I have no clue. Lets see shall we?" I extended my hand to help him up. He glared at it before pushing my hand away. His hand felt like ice. He looked at the gate and walked towards it, his black eyes, scanning the area. I ran after him and into the city.

Nico

Of all people, why him? Do the gods hate me? Wait, they do. I glanced at the busy street, how will I find the people my father said in the dream?

I stood there in awkward silence as my father looked around my cabin. He picked up the skull ring that I left on the cabinet before going to sleep. Wait, I was asleep. This is a dream?

"Father?" I asked coldly

"Hm? What is it?" He raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked respectfully.

"What? I can't visit my son?" He brushed off his hands before getting down to business.

"My siblings and I voted to send you and another demigod to a different world to help save both. Go look for a team that will help you."

I frowned and rubbed the pommel of my sword.

"How will I find this team and is this a real quest?"

"Just asked for the 3 most known in the team, Adam, Jason, and Ty. Tell them, um... Questesavorious. Yes, this is a real quest but twisted. Good luck."

He tossed my ring at me and the dream faded.

I went to a random stall that sold some apples. The owner of the stall looked up at me.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Can you tell me where Adam, Ty, and Jason can be found?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't question it. He raised an eyebrow and glared at me suspiciously.

"The giant castle, I thought everyone knew."

"Thanks a lot" I replied coldly before heading towards the giant castle that was at the far end of the city. Wrong side, father. I glanced back at Percy, debating if I should just shadow travel there. Yeah, why not. I waited until he caught up and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the shadows and into the passages between all shadows. My feet hit ground before I felt a tiny wave of exhaustion. I glanced up out of the shadows and saw a huge gate with two guards blocking the entrance. Percy groaned beside me.

"Please tell me when you are gonna do that. It is weird."

I debated if I should just travel the last few feet just to annoy Percy. No, need to save my strength. Who knows what this people, if they are even people, are. I step towards the guards.

Seto

Crap! Why was Notch visiting my dreams?

I quickly walk towards him as he plucked some books off the selves. Wait, this isn't my library.

"Ah, hello Seto. You might be wonder why I'm here or where are we. Well, the squids have teamed up with a powerful foe. The other gods and I agreed to send some people over here to help destory them. They aren't from this world so they might not know anything. Beware though, their scent will bring vast amounts of mobs and monsters."

"Wait! How will I know anything about them then?" I asked.

"Um... here. Take these books and read them. This is their life, written down by Rick." Notch said. He handed me a stack of books starting with the Lightning Thief and ending with House of Hades. I sat down and started to read.

*timeskip

"NO! No, no, no! There must be more!" I yelled. Notch chuckled and said

"There is but he hasn't written it all down yet. Don't tell any one about these books. You will know who they are if one of them says Questesavorious. Good luck Seto"

The dream started to fade.

I woke up with a start, my eyes scanning the large room. I noticed a large stack of books on the corner of my desk. I stood up, pushing the black and purple sheets off my body. My bare foot touched the chilled floor boards as I shuffed over to the stack. It was the Percy Jackson series. I grinned and moved them to the little hidden cupboard behind the lamp in the wall. I brushed out the wrinkles on my jacket and walked out the door, time to make sure the castle is ready for some vistors.


	3. Meetings

Percy

I hate shadow travelling. Nico hunged back and shot me a meaningful glance, telling me to talk with the guards.

"What am I suppose to do?" I whispered. He looked at me like I was a idiot.

"Go ask if we can see Adam, Ty and Jason." He said slowly.

"Who in the world are they?" I asked.

"I have no clue! I don't know everything." He said angrily. He is always mad at me. I walked towards the two guards and saw they were 2 little kids, 10 years at least.

"Hello, could we see Adam, Ty, and Jason?" I asked nicely. They shared a look.

"You mean King Sky and Leader Minecraftuniverse and Deadlox?" They ask together.

"Yeah them." I said embarrassed that I didn't know their names. The two boys step back and let us in. I walked through the gate with Nico following, his black eyes scanning everything. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that was revealed to us. Gold floors, diamond window sills and emerald designs on the wall.

"How rich are they!?" I asked no one. I heard Nico mumbled something about being with an idiot. A new guard walked in to lead us, this time a girl. She motioned us towards a huge set of gold doors. Nico walked in front of me as I tried to guess how much gold that was. Annabeth would have just calculated the amount but I am not her. I wonder how she is doing with Piper. We enter a huge throne room and saw a group of people. A guy with brown hair and black sunglasses sat on a throne with a ton of people next to him. To his right was a guy with dark brown hair and black headphones with glowing green gems. Next was a fluffy person that was wearing a suit and on his back was a diamond axe. Next to the fluffy person was a empty spot then a dude with black hair and sunglasses. On the guy in the throne left is a guy in a space suit with a bat on his shoulder and then blue and orange... thing in a suit. Near the wall was a guy in black and purple clothing with ruffled brown hair and a weird jacket.

"Who are you that requested to see the King and Leaders?" The one was wearing the space suit. I gulped.

"I am Percy and this is my friend Nico." I heard Nico snort at the word friend. Well he is even if he doesn't think so. The guy in the throne started introducing everyone.

"Well, I am the Butter King, Adam or Sky as my recruits call me. That is Leader Deadlox or Ty, Leader Minecraftuniverse or Jason, Leader Jerome, Leader Ssundee or Ian, Leader Huskymudkipz or Quentin and that is Seto, the last sorcerer." He said as fast as possible. My head stop spinning after awhile and I smiled, these people are okay, I guess.

"So, what are you here for?" Ian asked. I shuffled around, not knowing what to say. Nico said something.

"We are here for the Questesavorious." One short sentence that signal a jerk from Seto.

"So be it. You never got a proper welcome so welcome to Team Crafted base!" He said, purple sparks flickering around him. They others welcomed us also and led us to a different room as Adam explained, hyper.

"You see, we only go to that room for formal meetings and stuff. This is were we hang out and hold real meetings!" He chattered away. Jason snickered and said

"Real meetings? More like Adam rattling away about butter as Ty doing the real work."

Adam pouted and pushed Jason on to a dark blue chair with small yellow designs.

"Shut up!"

The others chuckled. They each sat at their own seats. I stood with Nico, him being in the shadows to make a quick escape as he told me but I think he just feels more at home, in the corner. We felt out of place. Seto did some spell and two plain chairs appeared.

"Sorry, I don't know your personalty, your history, or your specialty. Just sit and it will change." He inform us. I grinned, I wonder how Nico's life looks like.

Nico

Oh, no. I can not let anyone see my history, I can not let anyone pity me. Thankfully Percy choose to go first. He sat down quickly and we all watch his chair change. Blue with hints of green and purple, like the sea. Son of Poseidon Slashes of white with gray. Annabeth. A small circle of black with deep dark red radiating out. Tartarus. Everything else was happy, complete opposite of what mine might be.

"Nico, you go." Percy said not even trying to hide his curiosity. I glared at him.

"No thank you. I'm fine in this corner." I replied icely. Now that got the attention of the whole group.

"Why not, Nico?" Jason asked. I just avoided his gaze as Seto fumbled around.

"I could always give you a new chair. No need for these special one." Its like he knew how bad my life was.

"No Seto. I want to see." Adam cut in. Seto glared at him also.

"Sit, Nico."

I wasn't afraid, was I? No more like I didn't want to relive the nightmares, but I can't remember them. I wish Adam could feel the hatred right now, the others are flinching from the aura that I usual have on people.

"I hate you and you too Percy" I said even though I didn't mean the last part. I gingerly touched the back of the chair like it might bite me and black shot out from under my fingertip. Percy pushed me down before I could travel away. I jump up as soon as possible and saw the chair change. Black as the deepest of the Underworld. Son of Hades. Little pieces of shattered glass. My emotions. Little cards in the colors of the rainbow. Mythomagic. I travelled away as a black mist floated up and started playing some scenes from Tartarus, some of my worst nightmares that I could never remember. Something snapped, something that held back all the horrid memories. I collapse at the other end next to a pretty fountain and some very hungry spiders.

Percy

I watched the thing play out. What Nico saw down there. Monsters everywhere, even more then Annabeth and I. I saw him fighting, slowly getting scratches and cut as the monsters fell to his deadly sword. Everyone watch in horror as each monster he cut down, two more took its place an finally, he fell. One simple trip from the tail of the hydra while he was defending from some Larkons. We saw his dream, just the beginning. His worst nightmare.

I shadow traveled to camp as my father said, only to be greeted by a sight. Every single camper laid on the ground slain. Puddles of blood flowing from their multiple wounds. Limbs at odd angles and guts pulled out. Pieces of flesh laid scattered on the field. A flash of orange caught my eye, Percy. I rush to him, avoiding some of the still alive campers that were writhing on the ground in pain.

"Percy!" I yelled. I heard a horse chuckled.

"Hey Nico" He croaked. I felt tears leaking from my eyes. My hands fumbled to the flask of nectar I had on my waist. Percy's hand grabbed mine, not letting me get to the flask. He coughed and a bit of his crimson blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's too late, Nico. Don't even try. Before I die, I want to say, I'm sorry." He slowly closed his eyes. I shook his shoulder, the tears falling on his still warm chest.

"NO, NO, NO! You can't die on me!" I yelled, my voice cracking with sobs. His eyes flickered open to show those lovely blue-green eyes that I loved so much.

"There is nothing you can do." He drew a rattling breath. "Not even my father can saw me."

The tears stop and I became serious, my face set like stone.

"But my father can." I gathered him in my arms, preparing to shadow travel to the Underworld. He chuckled again.

"Your father hates me. Anyways, way to late." And with that he closed his eyes for the last time and drew his last breath, a calm stole over his face. Tears started again, this time, I wish they were hitting something warm.

I cutted the connection with my hand. My breath unsteady after seeing that. Wait, where was Nico? I stood up to find him when a silvery haze appeared near the corner next to Seto. A girl appeared with a bloody Nico in her arms yelling something about not dying on her. Just like he did to me. A weak chuckle came from his mouth.

"Sorry, can help it. By the way, the potion stopped working. I can remember everything. Everything hurts, I think it's my time now." He said tiredly.


	4. Fighting

The girl furiously started setting out little glass bottles of multi-colored liquids as Nico laid there, his breath become more shallow and ragged.

"Not if I can help it!" She said before starting. A mix of this and a pinch of that in to a crystal bowl. She picked up a matching stick to grind and mix the solution until it became clear white. Beside her, Nico stopped breathing. I panicked. I tried to walk closer but hit a invisible wall blocking us from getting any closer. I heard Seto whispering stuff to the others.

"I know what she is doing. I learned this in my 5th year. The Stitching of the Soundless preformed by 7 people. First the potion but only 7 drops max or it could kill him. Even 7 is pushing it. How is she gonna do it by herself." Seto whisper urgently. How ever she does it, lets hope it works. I watched as she gently counted the drops as it slid pass the cold lips of Nico.

"1,2,3,4,5,6" She counted under her breath. Her eyes were worried as she muttered out loud.

"Should I risk another drop? Yes, I should. We got nothing to lose." She carefully let the last drop slid off the stick and down his throat. He didn't do anything. Tears threaten to spill before a jerk. She sprang to action, vines circling Nico's thin ankles and wrists. A leaf cover his mouth tight as he spass against the bound. I couldn't help think how he would be under my touch. The violent movements worried all of us though. After awhile he fell limp. His chest rising occasionally in a ragged breath.

"Next is to weave a spell into a song that means the most to them. If the caster chooses wrong, the person will slip away again." Seto whispered. I glanced at the girl and prayed to the gods that she choose correctly. A small, rich hum made its way to our ears as she started to weave the spell, the air growing heavier.

Close your eyes

I know what you see

The darkness is high

And you're in ten feet deep

But we survive

More terrible monster than sleep

And you know I'll will

be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino

La ragione per cui vivo

Non ti scordar di me

Io veglierò su di te

Stumbling lost

Last choice of all that you meet

It's the cost

Of ruling those 'neath our feet

Paths you cross

And trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted

Listening for a voice that can't speak

Tu sei il mio soldatino

La ragione hi vissuto

Non ti scordar di me

Io veglierò su di te

So you run

Through shadows you roam

Seam undone

By love you thought you could own

But he's just one

Of many that you might call home

And maybe some day

The bitter will fade from your bones

Fade from your bones

Eri il mio soldatino

Ora un principe oscuro

Ma anche per te, c'è una luce

Que Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce

Nico

I could hear the lullaby that Bianca sung to me a but back. Not her though, someone with a alive voice, not the empty words that comes from the dead. One who could touch me, could harm me, get past the walls I built. I open my eyes to see the girl that help me after my trip through Tartarus. The one who gave me that memory potion. She gave a bitter sweet smile before I closed my eyes again, falling into a world filled with sweet dream, no nightmare to jolt me awake, to make me lose sleep. I gave a content sigh as I sank.

Seto

That girl, I think I know her from somewhere. She gently picked up Nico and walked down the hall to one of the guest room that I prepared for a guest. She disappeared into the room and walked out moments later, Nico not in her arms anymore.

She picked up all those little bottles, the clear clinking as they for placed back into her brown bag. She casted on more look at me, her silver and green eyes caught my own black and purple ones. Really familiar. She step forward and disappeared into a shadow. Percy unfroze and ran to the room she placed Nico in, his feet slipping as he hurried along the wooden planks. I looked at the others, their faces showing the shock they about what they just saw. I think my face is like that too as I remember the song.

Nico

I woke up as my body told me someone was watching me. I jolted up, my hand shot to my hip were my sword should be. My fingers fumbled around as my brain tried to remember what happen. Oh, wait. I was attacked and other stuff. I glanced at the bedside table and saw my sword laying there and next to it was Percy with his deep green and blue eyes. The kind that brings people in and never lets them go untouched. I realize how hard I had fallen for him, the annoying Sea Prince.

"NICO! YOUR AWAKE!" He yelled before tackling me and hugging me, his head buried in the crook of my neck. I suppressed a shiver.

"Percy, you have two seconds to stop touching me or I will run you through with my sword." I growled, trying to keep down the blush I felt. He released me like I was snake. I rolled my head and heard my neck cracking. I glared at him.

"Thanks for waking me up when I was finally getting sleep that wasn't laced with nightmares." The sarcasm in that statement could have filled a pool and still Percy didn't notice it as he fussed over me. I had enough of his little cute ways.

"PERCY! I'm not a kid! You don't need to baby me!" I said coldly at him. He pouted before taking a good look at me.

"Nico, how old are you?" He asked cautiously. I frown, didn't he already know?

"14" I replied shortly. He bit his lower lip.

"Nico, you might want to take a look in the mirror." My eyebrows knitted together. What did he mean? I weakly got out of bed, my body felling like it was laying for years. I stumbled to the bathroom to see myself, blood caked on my faces, but still recognizable. I looked older, two years older to be precise. My mouth fell open, how do I get from 14 to 16 in an hour or two? The spell that brought me back must have aged me. I splash some water to wash the blood off my face but decided I needed a shower to get rid of all the silk and blood plus monster dust. I shut the door and turned the shower on. I let the cold water trail down my body not caring that my clothes were getting wet. My thoughts started wandering so I decided to get out and dry myself, well more like other things drying me. Once I stepped out a blast of air dried my body and clothes in a few seconds. I glanced down at the floor to see small vents that channeled hot air up. I grinned before opening the door and walking out again. Percy was sitting on the bed glancing out of the window towards the giant fountain in the garden. I gave a cough and he jumped up.

"Oh, wait it's just you. Hey, the others told me to get you went you finish to eat." He said cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow. I wonder if they have pomegranates. Percy led the way to this huge dinning place, already there at a raised area was the guys, talking and eating together. On the floor were seven tables filled with people. The biggest sat I the center holding a crap ton of people, the least was closer to us. Ty noticed us first and nudge Adam with his elbow. He jerked his head in out direction before going back to the chat with Quentin. A pair of girls and a ghost appeared next to us and started introducing themselves.

Percy

"Hello! You must be the two newcomers. I'm Cree, sub-leader to hybrids and Creepers, Holder of the Emerald, Ty's sister. This is Snow, sub-leaders to hybrids and wolves, Quentin's sister. This is Casper, the friendly ghost." The girl with a green hoodie piped. I grinned at her attitude.

"Hello Cree, Snow, Casper. I'm Percy, this is Nico." Snow grinned before saying something sheepishly.

"Other titles, we need something else."

I could see Nico rolling his eyes at my stupidity.

"Don't mind the seaweed brain here. He is Percy, Savior of the World multiple times, Sea Prince, Ruler of the Sea, Hero of Olympus. I'm Nico, Son of Hades, Ghost King, ruler of the undead." He said completely selling himself short. I snorted.

"Yeah, if you were just those things then I'm a jellyfish. Stop selling yourself short." I said directed at him while the girls giggled.

"Anyways, nice to meet you, Nico, Percy. Follow us to the table, you must be hungry."

We followed them quickly past all the curious looks from the people eating. I could feel Nico's discomfort at people looking at him. We made it to the table before Nico could travel away, I mean that would have been rude.

"Hey! Are you fine now, Nico? Sit sit! Have some food, the chefs in the city are the finest!" Adam said happily. I eyed the food, it looked good enough but after drinking the fire in the underworld, everything tastes like it. The fiery burn and the urge to vomit everything up. I put a couple things on my plate and pushed them around like I was eating, Nico however, didn't even touch the food.

"Take something. You're hurting some people's feelings." I hissed into his ear. That got me a rich chuckle that turn the head of many people, mostly the girls. He glanced around before questioning Jerome who was next to him.

"Who is missing? There are still some empty chairs."

Jerome looked next to him, his left, we were on his right.

"Seto is right now probably in his huge library and Mitch is still on patrol." Jerome said, his voice deep and quite nice. If I was gay, maybe I would fall for him. Wait, who is this Mitch? Jerome said it like he was a god or something. I didn't mind it but took a took a spoonful of the apple sauce and tried swallowing it without letting it touch my tongue. I fail but at least most of it got down my throat before I tasted the fire. I held it down as I took another torturous bite. Nico looked at me like I was crazy. After everyone finished eating (I gave up on trying to eat) Adam stood up to give some news.

"Could I have your attention? In two days time, Team Crafted is hosting a tournament! A fighting tournament! Everyone is eligible and any weapon is allowed. The training area is open 24/7 now so you can prepare. That is all and have a good day recruits!" Adam finished and looked over at us, a sly grin on his face. I grinned back this will be fun.

Nico

I kept my hands on my ears but still heard Percy trying to convince me to join. I turned angrily.

"OK! IF I JOIN WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME!?" I yelled at him, my patience run out. He followed me from breakfast asking me repeatedly. He grinned and ran off to tell someone, maybe Adam. I walked a bit further and met up with Jerome.

"Hey Nico! You coming to the meeting in 5 minutes?" He asked cheerfully. Much happier now then at breakfast. I shrugged.

"Why not? I don't have anything to do." I said, not caring about what ever it was.

"Lezzgo then! We will train after. I heard you are joining the tournament!"

I raised an eyebrow. News travel fast. I only walked down a hall and he already got the news. He led me towards the room with all the magical chairs. I caught sight of mine and visibly flinched. I think Jason and the new guy saw. I can't show weakness, not here, not now. I let my face take on the mask of indifference and uncaring, one that hide my true feeling for so long. I sat down at the table to see Percy already sitting and bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Sit still Seaweed Brain." I hissed.

He stop bouncing but his hands still tapped in his lap as we waited for the last person to come. Adam ran in the room and yelled something about Butter. He sat down and motion to begin. Jason stood up.

"My report. The western village had been attacked by a vast amount of spiders. They did not seem like themselves."

Ty was next.

"My report. Food supply carts were attacked by blazes. Thankfully they did not burn it down."

The newest person stood up. Percy leaned over to Ian and asked who he was.

"That is Mitch, King of the Hunger Games, one of the top PvPers, Partner with Jerome." Ian whispered back.

"My report. There seems to be new mobs everywhere. Giant dog like beasts with blood red eyes and sharp fangs. They can teleport. Big one eyes giants were found in the lower east region. No squids have been spotted, even in the research facility."

Oh no, how did they get here? Hellhounds and cyclops. The rest of the meetings flew by pretty fast, Percy and I not listening to most of the meeting until we heard faintly that it was done. We all stood up and headed out towards a huge field. Training field. Ty led us to a huge selection of weapons.

No one

"Um, I don't know what you use so here."

Ty handed Percy and Nico a random sword.

They held the swords awkwardly, the grip not really fitting. Ty could see and before anything else could happen, an alarm rang. Nico and Percy placed the swords back on the rack before running to the back garden were the others were. When we got there, we were greeted with the sight of a hundred or so zombies. They took their spots beside team crafted. Adam turned to a boy around the age of 13.

"Go get the armies and stand by." He said, all traces of his happy-go-lucky attitude gone.

Percy nudge him and got the attention of Nico, who was already strategizing how to kill them.

"Nico will do it!" Percy said happily.

Nico spun to face him and said "I will do what?"

Ty

Percy faced Nico and started rapid firing.

" ?Youcandoitforme?"

His puppy dog eyes really made it easy to choose. He walked in front of them all, his fingers playing with the rubies on my ring.

"Wait Nico!" I yelled. "You can't fight them by yourself! You don't even have a weapon"

He turned my head back and said with a cocky smirk.

"I can, you can't. Watch." He faced the zombies again. "Last chance. Turn back." A shiver ran through the other army at his words but they drew their swords. He launched into action. A black sword appeared in his hand as he jumped towards the advancing army. His deadly blade flashing in the low light. The shadows seem to bend towards him as foe after foe fell. He drew back to let them have a break. More then half laid dead on the ground. He started talking, his voice carrying across the field.

The Dead I call

To stand by me

Until we fall

And victors be

The ground around his feet started bubbling as white things started poking out of the dirt. Bones, skeletons popped out. The last one stood in front of Nico as the other 10 stood behind.

"Who are you who calls us to fight?" The dry raspy voice of the skeleton said. Nico looked at the skeleton before answering.

"The Son of Hades, Lord of the Dead."

The skeleton nodded, the bleached skull clicking against the neck bones.

"Enemy?"

Nico pointed his black sword towards the remaining zombie and the skeletons shot at the zombies. I heard a small chuckle behind me. I turned to see Percy laughing. Nico spun around and glared at Percy.

"That is the best you can do?" Percy said, his eyebrow arched in disbelief. Nico hissed angrily.

"And you can do better?" Nico said, his voice straining to be polite. Percy scoffed.

"Connor could do better then you."

Who is this Connor they are talking about?

"Here then, try. General Key! Dismissed!" Nico yelled. The 11 skeleton gave a salute and dissolved into dust. He could control the dead better then I could. He gave a mock bow to Percy as he walked up to take his place. Percy took out a pen. My mouth fell open. How in the world will you kill something with a pen? He uncapped it and a long bronze blade appeared. Oh, like that. Water started swirling around him, killing everything it touched as Percy's blade cut the cold skin of the zombie. 2 minutes later, there were no zombie.

"That wasn't better then me! You only got 28 AND you got hurt!" Nico said. Percy glared at him.

"And you got what? 29?"

"Nooo, I got 87 by myself without getting hurt!"

They started bickering and I saw the shadows clinging to Nico and creeping across the field while Percy had the mist hanging off his body and also creeping across the field. I almost had to stop then from killing each other when they both stop and Nico bent next to a body of a zombie. He stood up with a shiny blue thing with 6 spikes and a flat head, the size of a dime. The anger coming from Nico was enough to make all of us want to run away in fear.

"Some one controlled the dead with this horrid thing!" He said, his voice dripping with venom. The darkness of the shadows wrapped around each body of the zombies. At the exact same time as Nico crushing the blue thing, the shadows obliterated the ones in the necks of the bodies. Nico threw the pieces on the ground and stomped away to the water fountain.

"O Iris, accept my offering. Show me Hades." Nico said, his anger seemingly vanish. The mist shimmered and twisted until a dark figure appeared. Percy went next to him to talk. I turned to Jason.

"They don't need mirrors! They are communicating without spells and special mirrors. We need to get Seto on this." I said to Jason while they made their call.


End file.
